


Pure Light (Transformers)

by DipperPines320



Series: Transformers series [1]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperPines320/pseuds/DipperPines320
Summary: What if Sam had a cousin named Sahara, who was also dating Captain Lennox. How different would Transformers be with one more player.





	1. Porlogue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that ROTBTD is not updated yet and I should be focusing on that right now, but I really wanted to post this story before I forget about the idea. So here we go! Pure Light (Transformers) story hope you enjoy.

**_Before time began, there was the cube, we know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life._ **

**_That is how our race was born, for a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted for good, others for evil._ **

**_And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space, we scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home._ **

**_searching every star, every world, and just when all hope seemed lost, message of new discovery, drew us to a unknown planet called Earth._ **

**_But we were already to late._ **


	2. Chapter one: A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sam had a cousin named Sahara, who was also dating Captain Lennox. How different would Transformers be with one more player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one up and running, lets dive on in shall we.

Sahara smiled at the feeling of the sand that was underneath her feet, beside her was her William 'Will' Lennox, her boyfriend. Both of them were taking a walk on the beach.

"Hey Sahara, can I ask you a question?" Will asked while stopping, Sahara stopped as well then turned around to face Will.

"Course Will, what's up?" Will took a deep breath before speaking again.

"What do think about me joining the Air Force?" She looked at him confused. "The Air Force? What's this about Will?" Will looked into Sahara's bright blue eye before responding.

"I sighed up for the Air Force, Sahara." She looked shocked at first before a soft gentle smile made its way to her face.  

"Will, that's great!" Will looked at Sahara in shock when she respond the way she did, "Your not upset with me?" She laughed at that, then shook her head.

"You idiot, I'm not mad or upset. Shocked and surprised, yes. But I'm proud of you for doing the right thing Will." He smiled then lifted her up and spun around happily, before falling back and laid in the sand with Sahara laying on top of him.

"How did a guy like me, get the most amazing girl in the world." Sahara laughed softly and put her head on his chest, "Just lucky I guess."

Will gave her a small kiss on her forehead before relaxing. They stayed like this while watching the waves role and the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Ok so here is the info on Sahara, No stealing!

First Name: Sahara

Maiden Name: Witwicky

Last Name: Oak

Actor/Actress Playing Sahara: Alexandra Daddario

Family: Mom(dead), Dad(dead), Uncle Ron(alive), Aunt Judy(alive), Cousin Sam(alive)

Relationships: William Lennox

Likes: Her family and friends, William Lennox, The Autobots, William's Air Force crew, Sweets, Salty chips and Fast Food

Dislikes: Bullies, S-Seven(for now), Decepticons, Anything that's not sweet or salty and Spiders

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.  
> And remember, reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram buy gold bye!


	3. Enter The Spirit Of Spring And Guardian Of Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's what's happening Berk, Dumbruch, The Guardians and Corona are taken from there homes and brought to my theater to watch the future of four miss understood teens that end up being more then they thought they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I back! and no I'm not dead just working on my other account which is on Wattpad, it has other stores there that I may post here but who knows. anyways here is the next chapter I hope you all like even through it's shorter then the last ones I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I can. anyways on with story!

_**(Flashbacks on screen)** _

**_songs on screen_ **

_"Dragonese on screen"_

**"Movie dialogue"**

_thoughts_

"Normal dialogue"

_"Dragonese"_

______________________________________________________

Everyone had no idea what to say, I mean can you blame them all of their lands magical history was real and now they find out that their leaders son and daughter (One being a princess without knowing it.)  are somehow part of a prophecy, which they have yet to see. But it'll happen soon.

"So, is everyone ready for the next clip?" Dipper asked while petting Kirara's fur, everyone gave one more look at the soon to be big six before sitting down in their assigned seating. Dipper then got up from her sit and made her way over to the king and queen of Dunbroch, "King Fergus and Queen Elinor, I can tell that you're worried for your daughter but don't be; she's in great hands I promise you." Elinor didn't know why but she trusted Dipper, she and Fergus gave one more look at their daughter only to see her laughing and having the time of her life with her new found friends (Even through Hiccup was being his shy and nervous self.) they looked back to Rose and gave her a nod in understanding.

"All right! Now lets get this party going uh!" With that the screen started to flicker on to show the story of Rapunzel.

**The screen shows the forest of Corona, zooming in on the forest the screen shows a tower right in the middle of a secret cove which looked like no one can find... Well, if they looked hard enough they might find.**

Everyone looked at the with confusion, everyone except the villains and Rapunzel that is. 

"Hey what's with the tower!?" Bitc-- I mean Snotlout asked, "You'll see." Was all that Dipper said before disappearing again to who knows where this time.

**The scene started moving up till we see a window, going inside of the tower and up the stairs and passed a door the screen stops in front of a pink curtain before they parted showing a big bed which was covered in pink, purple and yellow sheet. And right next to the bed with hands covering her eyes was a young ten year old girl.**

**She was wearing a lovely pink dress, she had long golden hair and a cute little nose. When she removed her hands you could see two light green eyes that are full of life.**

**"Pascal, where are you?" The young girl said while looking around her room for her friend, with no luck in her room she moved downstairs and walked into the kitchen.**

**As she looks around the room she spots a bowl of fruit, being ever so care the young girl tip-toed towards the bowl. Then all of a sudden she jumped right next to the bowl and put her hands around something, "Got you this time Pascal!" She screamed with excitement, she opened up her hand and siting on her hand was a... kind of lizard?**

**"Well, this time I win Pascal." Rapunzel (A/N: I didn't want to keep saying 'young girl' all the time ok.) said to her friend, on her you can just see the excitement rolling of her in waves. "Now come one, it's time to start our day." With a smile Rapunzel made her way into the rest of the kitchen.**

Everyone in the audience smiled at how cute Rapunzel was as a child with all that energy and the big smile that she had on her face was just adorable.

Rapunzel looked at the screen with a sad smile on her face. She had never left that tower now, so of course she would always wake up with a smile on her face just ready to begin the day while she waited for the day her mother would let her leave the tower to see whats beyond her tower walls.

__**Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15** __**And so I'll read a book  
**

**The screen now shows 12 year old Rapunzel reading a few books that were once on the shelf.**

**_Or maybe two or three_  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?**

__**Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
** __**Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress!  
**

Rapunzel is shown again but this time she is sixteen years old and is still doing the same things she has done since she was young. 

__**And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been** __**And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'  
And wanderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?**

Rapunzel, now a seventeen year old going on to eighteen in a couple more days. 

**_And tomorrow night_  
The lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go**

**As Rapunzel sung the last note she looked out her one window with longing, before leaving the window to go back inside.**

The five teens looked at Rapunzel in sadness, each of them know what's like to be cut off from the outside world. But still they found ways to leave all of that behind, so why couldn't she leave? What was her mother hiding from her? What was the problem in leaving?

"Hey, you alright Punz?" Rapunzel turned towards Jack and gave him a small smile which he gladly returned, why was she so worried about not being able to leave her tower. From what Dipper has said she will get to leave the tower and go on an adventure, and finally get to see the world and make sure good friends. 

This is the future that Rapunzel wouldn't mined seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok like I said in the beginning I have an account my username there is @reblerose234 if you'd like to check it out feel free to do so.  
> Dipper out!


End file.
